Anomaly
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: He was dragged into Jace's world, a mess of glasses and unruly hair. Now, he was immortal and glorious, never being able to have what he truly wanted - because what he wanted was Jace himself. JaceSimon, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the Mortal Instruments series._

_**Summary: He was dragged into Jace's world, a mess of glasses and unruly hair. Now, he was immortal and glorious, never being able to have what he truly wanted - because what he wanted was Jace himself. JaceSimon, oneshot**_

_This pairing is just wonderful. It's a guilty pleasure of mine, and I am really sad to find that not a lot of people write for it! I just love their dynamic, and I think they are just really wonderful. I know it wouldn't happen in the books, but it's nice to play with these awesome characters. So...please enjoy this! _

* * *

**Anomaly**

* * *

Jace Wayland really was something.

It was something that Simon had known since he first laid eyes on him, something that he had always known from the pit of his being. He had known it from the moment he'd seen the way that Clary looked at the golden Shadowhunter. Of course, Jace's ego made him believe that he was something _more _than everyone else, and the damndest thing was that Simon thought it to be true.

He just...was.

Simon never know how to explain his strange attraction to the lion-like man. At first, he reckoned it was jealousy that had him finding things about Jace that were superior compared to him. Like the large muscles, the fair hair, the golden eyes. Everything about him one-upped Simon in every way possible.

Of course, most people would stop there.

Simon wasn't the type to compare himself with other people. Not the type to feel sorry for himself when it came to his looks. He was decent enough, he figured, and if Clary didn't like him for that, then okay. He'd deal with it. He'd always had. Comparing himself to Jace made him feel smaller in stature. He felt like Jace was someone to be adored and worshipped, while Simon was better left with the rabble on the streets. A king compared to a street rat.

The comparisons soon matured into something else entirely.

Simon wasn't sure when it happened - maybe it was after he was Turned. Maybe it was after the sweet, sweet blood of the Shadowhunter trickled down his throat. Maybe it was sometime in between or before or whenever. Hell, Simon didn't want to think about it.

All he knew was that he definitely didn't feel the same about Jace as he did in the beginning.

He noticed his gazes getting more pointed, more...intense. Simon noticed that there was something that he just couldn't shake about Jace, something that he didn't seem to _want _to shake.

Simon could deny it to other people all he wanted. He could make insults and fight with Jace all he wanted - everyone would suspect that it was because of Clary and her safety or whatever, and truly, part of the time that was the reason, but the other part of the time he was trying to make Jace hate him.

He figured if Jace hated him, then he could move on. Actually knowing that the Shadowhunter despised him would help him move on from the fact that Simon was utterly entranced by him.

He tried to be as obnoxious as possible, and Jace matched him move for move. He almost looked like he knew what he was trying to do. Jace would look at him with skeptical golden eyes and tilt his head to the side as if to say, "Really, Simon?"

Jace never addressed Simon about that issue, only baited him playfully and watched as things went south. It was almost as if he knew what was going on with him, almost as if he wanted the jabs Simon directed his way.

The thing that hurt him the most was that he was now immortal.

Immortal and eternally glorious, Simon would have to sit back, forever young, and watch as his loved ones aged. He only recently realized that one of his loved ones was indeed Jace himself.

Of course, Simon was jumping the gun at worrying about that this soon, but still, it entered his mind. It was one of the worst things he could imagine, staying young while watching as everyone he cared about aged. Watched as Jace turned into a old man, a shadow of his former self - if he wasn't killed during his Shadowhunter duties, of course. Which Simon doubted he would be. Jace seemed untouchable, almost. He did have some Angel's blood coursing through his system.

Some days, Simon would stare too closely at Jace, almost willing his thoughts loud enough for him to hear, though he knew it would be impossible.

Mirroring him, Jace would look at him and say something that would spark an argument.

It came to a head when they were alone, and Jace was feeling rather chatty, as always, "You stare at me an awful lot for someone supposed to be in love with Maia."

The whole phrase was a shot to the heart, almost as if he'd been staked.

Simon said nothing in reply, however. There was nothing to say. It seemed as if Jace knew everything already, though.

"So?" Jace prodded, glaring at him with those tawny eyes of his.

"So."

"I'd like an explanation."

"You don't want one."

"Yes, I do."

Simon stared at him, as if willing him to understand so he wouldn't have to say those damning words aloud. He couldn't find it in him to voice the fact that he was completely entranced with the egocentric teen. He couldn't phrase it correctly, not to mention even if he did, then that would be the end of everything that he tried so hard to cultivate.

"You love me."

Well, that worked.

Simon couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just murmured, "Yeah. Sorry."

What happened next was something straight out of one of his dreams, literally. A strong, calloused hand grasped his wrist, turning him sharply to face Jace, and then his lips covered Simon's. It was perfect, as short as it was. Jace's hands were in his dark hair, pulling and tugging and causing his breath to come in short gasps. There was something so perfect in its imperfection that almost made Simon want to scream out, but he didn't. He didn't think that Jace needed that kind of confidence boost, as cocky as he was already.

Jace pulled away, looking the vampire in his eyes. He was panting, something that Simon took great pride in for some reason. At least he wasn't he only one affected during this. At least there was seemingly _something _there.

There's guilt, though. Always guilt.

Clary's image flashed through his mind, and Simon clenched his fists together, hating himself.

"That...shouldn't have happened." Simon said, looking at Jace.

"Don't say that." Jace snapped, his golden eyes roaming over Simon's dishevelled appearance. "Don't regret anything that just happened." His eyes were fierce, boring into Simon as if they were something tangible and sharp, "Because _I don't_."

The last words were snarled through clenched teeth, and Simon knew better. He knew that Jace hated to hurt Clary like this, but he figured that the Shadowhunter had no intention of telling her. Simon wasn't sure what was going to happen now that he and Jace had...had...

"What about Clary?"

A shadow passed over Jace's face before he looked away.

The days passed sluggishly after that. Simon wasn't sure what to do. He'd gotten out his cell phone numerous times, scrolled down to Jace's number, and nearly called before throwing the phone against the wall. The latest time this had happened, he'd actually broken his phone and caused a small crater to appear in the wall in front of him. This was why he was currently on the way to the mall - to buy a new phone.

He got something else entirely.

Simon was granted the sight of Jace and Clary, holding hands and looking absolutely enraptured with one another, though he had to note that Jace looked a bit antsy. Simon wondered if Clary would notice. She would - she was very observant, after all.

Simon walked past them briskly, trying not to gain their attention, but the red haired girl shot up, large eyes smiling at him, "Simon! Hey!"

He turned to look at them and plastered a smile on his face, "Hey."

He gave an excuse about his phone and left as quickly as he could, pretending not to notice Clary's curious, muttered, "I wonder what's wrong..."

Simon bought a new phone without much problem, seeing as he had no problem with saving up money. He requested to keep his old number, and on the way home he entered the contacts he remembered off of the top of his head - his parents, Clary, Isabelle, Jace... He walked carefully around the golden couple, not wanting to talk to them any more than was necessary, and made his way back to his house.

Turning the corner to get to his house, he felt the new phone give a buzz in his pocket. '1 new message' appeared on the screen. Sighing, Simon flipped open the phone to see who it was from, only to see the name _Jace_, which caused his heart to thrash around madly in his chest even though it had stopped beating long ago.

Though he felt like he should be shaking, his hands were calm as he opened the text and read what the Shadowhunter had put.

_"I'm sorry."_

Sorry for what, Simon wasn't sure. He read it over and over, trying to decipher meaning out of the words. Sorry for the fact that Jace kissed him? No, he wouldn't be sorry for that. He said he didn't regret it. Sorry because _they _can't happen, probably. Sorry that he had caught him with Clary, yeah. Sorry that he couldn't forsake Clary, no matter what he felt. Yeah. That was it.

Simon could only think of two words to send back.

_"I know."_

* * *

_**End.**_

_There y'all have it! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I'm not sure how this got to the point it did, but yeah. I rather enjoyed writing it. I adore Jace and Simon together and it is so easy to torture them. Anyway, I would love to hear your opinions about this little fic of mine, and I would appreciate it very much! I'm glad that everyone gave this fic a shot._

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
